Montreal
by Ishida Rio
Summary: [SNrps  algo]. Vacaciones inesperadas aterrizan sobre el team de grabación de Supernatural. Una apuesta loca lleva a Jensen directo a Montreal, hermosa y elegante ciudad canadiense, encontrando entretenciones inesperadas. ONESHOT. Slash


**Notas: Releyendo me puse a pensar en la línea temporal de este fic… Y lo cierto es que no tiene xD. Está ambientada en el invierno canadiense (verano latinoamericano) y ante las referencias al cumpleaños de Jensen podría ser inicio de febrero, lo que vendría colocando el fic obviamente o en febrero del 2007 o en febrero del 2008, sin embargo hablamos de Asylum, por lo que sería febrero 2008, pero también se insinúa que la tercera temporada aún no ha comenzado o no va muy adelantada (lo que no se sitúa en ningún lado jajajaja).**

**Notas2: Este fic fue hecho(terminado) en celebración del cumple de Rid (aka El Holandés Errante) que fue en septiembre pasado.**

**Nota3¿Hay que poner cuando es rps? Ni idea. Fic sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Montreal**

* * *

No estaba muy claro sobre el orden específico de las cosas, pero lo cierto era que si alguien (_alguien, alguien, Jared seguía siendo alguien_) se enteraba lo matarían. 

La cosa había comenzado con unos días libres de filmación. Canadá era un lindo país para recorrer y se encontraban relativamente cerca de… alguna ciudad cuyo nombre había olvidado.

_Oh por favor¡denle libre a Jared para que corra y se tranquilice¡Debería ser legal azotarte chico!_

Y cuando Kim hablaba no había poder en el mundo que dijera lo contrario. Después de todo habían adelantado bastante las cosas, el cronograma iba de maravilla y tenían cinco días extras con relación a la siguiente entrega.

_¡Cinco días Madre del Cielo¿Qué pasó¡Mis actores trabajan al fin, soy el director más feliz del mundo!_

Sonrió al recordar la inmensa felicidad de Eric y David y como Peter abrazaba a todo el mundo vociferando algo relativo a que la serie al fin avanzaba como correspondía a pesar de los tornillos que les faltaban a sus protagonistas.

No había escuchado bien porque estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo bolas de nieve con Jared, Samantha y James para lanzárselas a los chicos de la sección de electricidad, que estaban amarrando mangueras para mojarlos a seis grados bajo cero.

Todo lo que había pasado entre la guerra de nieve, el resfrío de Jared, el viaje a la ciudad y su caminata en solitario era normal y estaba lleno de risas, chistes, dulces, bromas, gritos de Peter, fics wincest de Kim (parecía encantado con ellos y no paraba de decir: _¡Esto lo pondremos en el siguiente capítulo!_), el ánimo puritano de Eric (_¡Kim por los dioses¡Ni siquiera puedo imaginar esa postura!_) y la histeria típica de David (_Nos cancelarán. Como sepan que nuestro productor saca ideas de páginas casi pornográficas nos cancelarán. ¡Es el fin de mi carrera!_).

Aún se preguntaba como había llegado a esa situación.

De alguna misteriosa manera había terminado aceptando una apuesta que decía que podía pasar los siguientes cinco días lejos de Jared, sin comunicarse ni morir en el intento.

Cuatro horas después tomó un vuelo rumbo a Montreal, solo con un bolso pequeño, su reproductor de música, sin celular ni laptop.

_¡Eso es del neolítico!_ Había protestado Jared cuando tuvo que entregar su celular y vio que él también lo hacía. _¿Y si te pasa algo¿Y si te secuestran¿Y si te violan¡¿Y si __**no soy yo**__ el que te viola?!_

Con el pasaje en la mano había caminado firmemente hacia la manga para abordar, ignorando los berrinches de su compañero, que no hacían más que llamar la atención hacia todos.

Ya acomodado en su asiento preguntó a la azafata si tenía algún folleto con información sobre la ciudad. Diez minutos después imaginaba que de no ser por la enorme cantidad de trabajo, ya tendría un nivel de francés que le permitiera moverse por París tranquilamente.

Pero no le importaba mucho. Lo que había ganado haciendo la serie –aparte del evidente dinero –era más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. A veces deseaba que Supernatural no acabara nunca, que a Eric se le ocurriera que la serie debía ser eterna y mostrar la cacería de cada uno de los doscientos demonios y que luego fueran a otro continente –con el Impala obviamente –y comenzaran a cazar cosas en la vieja Europa y como Sam se enamoraba de nuevo –de algo que no tuvieran que matar –y como Dean se enamoraba –de algo que no fuera su hermano –y luego sus matrimonios y sus hijos y como los crían y como la nueva generación salía a defender el mundo de _eso_ que había en la oscuridad.

…Si. A veces deseaba que fuera así.

Se quedó dormido antes de pensar cuál sería el nombre del quinto hijo de Dean (estaba convencido que de que el cazador querría al menos siete. Mínimo). Lo despertó el aviso de proximidad con el Aeropuerto Internacional Montreal-Pierre Elliot Trudeau.

Se extrañó de no tener a su gorila personal saltando de emoción sobre él, pero pensó en su apuesta y en lo que ganaría y decidió no flaquear.

Bolso pequeño al hombro, sus guantes, gorro, las botas bien puestas y a caminar. Había diez hoteles en las cercanías del aeropuerto pero no tenía intenciones de quedarse ahí. Le darían ganas de volver de inmediato, no señor. Tenía que ir al centro de la ciudad. Mirar, pasear, buscar su regalo de cumpleaños. Todo eso. Era la única forma de no pensar más en Jared.

Siete de la tarde, ya tenía un hotel bonito y una ducha en el cuerpo. Caminar por una ciudad congelada era menos divertido solo, pero entre tanta gente la verdad las cosas se animaban por sí solas.

Cambio de dinero y un taxi al casino. Jared nunca le dejaba. Era su oportunidad de probar suerte.

Dos horas más tarde y con ochocientos dólares menos en la cuenta decidió que él era un hombre trabajador que buscaba el sustento con su esfuerzo y no con los juegos de azar que, su abuela decía, eran tan poco cristianos.

Caminando por el casino encontró un cartel que indicaba un evento en uno de los salones. Parecía ser una exposición sobre la película 300 con el vestuario usado y algunos actores.

No perdía nada intentando entrar.

Ciento cincuenta dólares canadienses –se dijo mirando su billetera adolorida –aún podían ser considerado _nada_ si le atinaba a una bolita de ruleta cuando saliera.

El ambiente en el interior era una maravilla. Las poderosas capas, las lanzas y los escudos agujereados. Cada detalle tan bien cuidado y dramatizado que sentía verdadera envidia de aquellos actores que habían trabajado en ella.

-Eh, yo te conozco –escuchó a su lado –Tú estás en esa serie del Warner…

Sorprendido miró y abrió sus ojos verdes enormes.

-…¿Gerard Butler?

-Un gusto que me conozcas, Jensen Ackles. –sonrió.

-Igualmente. Vaya¿vas a decirme que realmente ves la serie?

-¿Y porqué no? Estoy pasando mis vacaciones aquí y he visto que tienen revolucionada a toda la zona de Vancouver. Me dio curiosidad y puedo decir que me gusta. Han mejorado mucho.

Sintiendo que se sonrojaba como las primeras veces que Jared se le encaramaba encima y le pedía un beso, Jensen rió y miró hacia otro lado, llevándose la mano a la nuca.

-Así que el gesto es tuyo –dijo Butler. Ante la mirada de curiosidad del otro sonrió con ese hipnotismo suyo y siguió hablando –La mano en tu pelo –apuntó –es típico de Dean.

Jensen muchas veces había imaginado cosas maravillosas que sucedían en su vida tal como en las series o películas que hacía, pero que Gerard Butler en persona fuera a hablarle y notara que _ese_ gesto era suyo y no de Dean –pero que lo usaba en Dean –estaba mucho más lejos que la fantasía de trabajar con Johnny Deep.

En medio del gentío ambos hablaron, y el escocés le pidió que se quedara hasta el final, que podían tomar unas copas y conversar.

Halagado Jensen aceptó, manteniéndose entre el público asistente, riendo con las bromas, con las preguntas, impresionado por la fidelidad de las fans, y se preguntó realmente si ellos también tenían seguidores similares.

Recordando Asylum y a la ninja fangirl se convenció de que sí.

Pasada la medianoche Gerard se le acercó con cara de cansado, preguntándole si le molestaba que fueran a otro lugar. Comprendiendo lo que se sentía, Ackles recomendó su hotel. Era pequeño, disimulado y al parecer tenía un buen bar.

-Siempre podemos pedir algo a domicilio en caso de no haber.

Más alto que él, más experimentado y más sereno, Gerard le invita con un movimiento, tomando su nuca en su mano, para luego deslizar la mano hasta rodear sus hombros.

-Pensaba que serías más bajo.

-Al lado de Jared todos son bajos.

Tomaron varios tragos en el bar y luego subieron con una botella de whisky a la habitación de Jensen.

No recordaba toda la conversación, pero estaban grabados en su mente cada uno de los halagos y comentarios que Gerard hacía.

_Tu obra de teatro… _

_La película que hiciste el año pasado… _

_Espero que en la tercera temporada… _

_Tu caída en Dark Angel… _

Según su débil memoria se había dedicado a balbucear como una quinceañera frente al profesor que ama.

-Aún eres joven y tienes talento Jensen, te aseguro que encontrarás algo y te sentirás completo.

Botella y media de whisky más adelante estaban los dos tirados en la cama riendo con anécdotas salidas de todas partes, tantas que Jensen no recordaba haber pasado muchas de ellas, pero era simplemente que las había bloqueado por la vergüenza que le causaban.

-Entonces… entonces Jared gritó "¡Nooo¡Mi pie de manzana!" –estallaron en risas –Y toda la grabación se fue a la mierda…

Se limpió algunas lágrimas de risa y respiró hondo para calmarse.

-Ese chico, Jared, y tú son muy unidos ¿eh?

-Seeee -respondió, olvidando que su madre no le había enseñado a hablar así (lo había hecho el Padatonto)

-¿Son algo más que amigos? –disparó. Ackles se atragantó con lo que le quedaba de whisky pero rió de todas formas.

-Ya quisiera Jared que sí. –y se guardó para sí mismo ese beso terrible que se dieron una noche de tormenta en California, cuando el alcohol en la sangre no les permitía ni jugar ps2 (Similar a como estaba ahora).

-¿Y tú no quieres?

Con los últimos restos de carcajada formó una sonrisa rara. No le iluminaba la cara como las otras.

-…No sabría qué hacer la verdad –confesó finalmente, tranquilo por la cantidad de alcohol en la sangre.

-¿Cómo eso? –se burló Gerard -¿No es lo de siempre? Besarle, manosearle, un polvito por aquí, un polvito por acá y todo bajo secreto de confesión.

-Pero es un chico¿es igual que con una chica?

-Claro que es igual, solo cambia el número de agujeros disponibles. –whisky –Los roles vienen después.

-¿Roles?

-Claro. Alguien manda. Alguien sigue. Papeles intercambiables, pero papeles al fin y al cabo.

Se sirvió un poco más, se sentó en la cama y miró al otro con curiosidad.

-¿A cuántos de tus coestrellas te has tirado, eh? –le preguntó con una sonrisa mordaz, pero mirando hacia otro lado porque la vergüenza igual bailaba en su cara.

-Un par. –confesó el otro, aún tirado. –No es tan malo como parece.

Butler dejó el vaso vacío a un lado y se incorporó, abrazando a Jensen por la espalda, posando sus labios en su nuca desnuda.

-Deberías darte la oportunidad –susurró ahí, entretenido por los escalofríos del otro –Se te nota demasiado que te has cascado muchas veces pensando en _Jay_.

-¿Y tú como sabes tantas cosas mías eh? –preguntó sin intentar zafarse. Estaba definitivamente borracho.

-Internet –comentó tranquilamente soplando sobre su oreja izquierda.

-No sé porqué no me sorprende –si lo único que le sorprendía era la facilidad con que el escocés unía las manos sobre su pecho.

Sintió que lo empujaban de un hombro, y de pronto se vio acorralado entre la cama y un actor de talla mundial con una mirada de serpiente y una sonrisa depredadora.

-Tecnologías. –le dijo Gerard con un gesto que parecía decir "Acostúmbrate".

-Apenas sé usar la psp que Jared me obligó a comprar –respondió mientras veía que el otro se acercaba. Algo parecía decirle que la situación era por demás absurda y que debía hacer _algo_, pero estaba ebrio y el sujeto era… hipnótico…

Si alguna vez tuvo un pepe grillo con él, debe haber dado la vuelta con un "Cristo" entre los labios cuando Gerard posó su boca contra la de él.

* * *

-Nunca creí que podrían hacerlo 

-Es que no parecía humanamente posible.

-¡Separados cinco días!

Jared estaba colgado de Jensen y le tocaba entero y se la pasaba diciendo lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

-¿Y qué hiciste tanto en Montreal? –preguntó Eric, sirviéndose un café.

-Casino, hotel, caminatas, compras, feliz cumpleaños adelantado Jensen, mujeres y mucho sexo… –respondió.

-¿No había una exposición de 300? –interrogó Kim. Ackles asintió con la boca llena de ensaladas -¿Fuiste?

-Claro, era genial, estuve conversando con Gerard Butler…

-¡300! –chilló Jared -¡Hombres sexys semidesnudos¡Jenny! –y le abrazó de nuevo escondiendo la cara en su cuello. -¿Qué es-? … ¿**Qué es ESTO, JENNY**? –apuntando una marca en el nacimiento del cuello, morada y reciente.

-Las de maquillaje te matarán cuando la vean.

-¡Me engañaste! Eres una vergüenza de actor gay Jenny¡una marca de mujer!

A manotazos se quitó a Jared de encima y suspirando se alejó para no oír las locuras de Kim, que ya estaba pensando en hacer (¡hacer!) un fic sobre esa marca.

-¿Qué tal si Jensen fuera de la vieja Esparta y termina en la cama del Rey Leónidas¿A que la idea no es buena?

Lo último que escuchó fue cuando Jared exigió ser el susodicho monarca.

Se encontraba bebiendo cerveza en su trailer cuando pasó por el baño a mirarse la marca. Desaparecería en un par de días. Esperaba que las filmaciones no requirieran andar ligeros de ropa porque entonces otros _detallitos_ saldrían a la luz, pero al parecer los guiones no iban en esa dirección.

_¿No te molesta si sigo viendo tu serie verdad?_

Se sonrojó y miró con odio la cerveza, aunque no le duró mucho. Una sonrisa floreció en su cara. Finalmente dejó la cerveza sobre la mesa. Tenía ganas de jugar un poco con la botella, pero Jared vendría pronto –lo sentía en los huesos, como los terremotos –y no sería bueno que lo encontrara in fraganti.

Seis minutos treinta y dos segundos después la cabeza de Jared apareció en el trailer, con su sonrisa de niño y dos bolsas en las manos.

-Eh Jen¿comemos algo?

Le sonríe y claro que pueden comer algo.

-Me alegro que hayas vuelto a _Jen_ y abandones por un rato el _Jenny_.

La sonrisa de Padalecki es una mezcla de culpa y picardía. Una cosa relativa a ese trato tácito entre ellos, eso que acordaron cuando se dieron cuenta que el frío, los días y el extenuante trabajo podían arruinar rápidamente toda diversión, toda relación entretenida y que la grabación de la serie se convertiría en un martirio en tiempo récord.

-Traje un montón de cosas. Podríamos comer tacos¿qué tal Jen? Tacos. Bajos en grasa. Traje mayonesa Light sin ácidos trans.

-¿Qué son los ácidos trans?

-Yo que sé, pero si no están no suman calorías.

Las bolsas sobre la mesa, cervezas en el frigobar, Jared moviéndose por todos lados y el espacio que se hacía pequeño con ese gorilita brincando de un lado a otro.

-¿Y qué tal Butler? –preguntó Padalecki con voz rasposa, como si fuera un gato y estuviera escupiendo una bola de pelos

-Un buen tipo –contestó Jensen con una media sonrisa en la cara y los ojos en las rodillas.

Jared le miró sobre el hombro mientras colocaba queso sobre las tortillas. Algo brillando en sus ojos. Sus largas manos tomaron las distintas fuentes con ingredientes y llevó todo a la mesa.

-Debe ser genial hablar con alguien como él.

-Es muy agradable.

-Me alegro…

-¿Y tú qué hiciste?

-Me fui con Sandy y lo pasé maravilloso con ella.

Enseguida se metió la mitad de su taco a la boca y en vez de sentir el sabor a la salsa picante solo sintió el amargo de haber usado a Sandy como excusa para algo que no terminaba de determinar.

-Están buenos, felicitaciones Jared.

-De nada Jen…

Ackles sonreía sin motivo y Padalecki evitaba mirarle entre taco y taco. Poco a poco el mayor comenzó a caer en cuenta del ambiente y decidió ir al grano por simple comodidad.

-¿Qué pasa Jared? Te veo tenso.

-Nada –responde, más rápido de lo normal –No me pasa nada.

-Jared…

-Nada.

Antes que devorara el octavo taco Jen le tomó la muñeca.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te digo que nada –le insistió.

_Deberías darte la oportunidad_.

-¿Celoso, Jay? –le preguntó, con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Eh?

-Celoso de que haya estado con Butler. –rió –Hombre, en realidad te entiendo. El sujeto tiene un cuerpazo de infarto, que esa película le cayó de maravillas.

Bromas. Jared podía funcionar así. **Podía** lidiar con eso.

-Si, si, cuerpazo de infarto, entonces lo confirmas.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El cardenal de tu cuello¡te lo hizo Butler!

Jensen se tocó inmediatamente, sin querer. A Jared la sonrisa se le borró tres segundos y medio después. Lo mismo que tarda un pensamiento desagradable en llegar a su mente.

-¿…Si lo hizo?

-Eh…Jared… yo…

-¿Te acostaste con ese tipo?

-¡No alces la voz Jared!

-¡Entonces es cierto!

-¡Jared!

Nervioso, Jensen se levanta y se asegura de cerrar la puerta y de que no haya nadie cerca.

-Jen… ¿no me digas que te pasaste **los cinco días** con…?

-¡Basta¡Por favor basta! –se sentó nuevamente con cara de preocupación –Ok, ok, sí, me acosté con Butler…

-¡Jensen!

-Pero por favor no le digas a nadie, Jared… Jay, amigo… Fue un impulso, créeme… -y de pronto parecía que era **demasiado **importante que Padalecki le creyera, pero estaba tan consternado que no podía pensar bien.

-Pero… Jen… te… te acostaste con un hombre… Con… -y no pudo evitar una sonrisa nerviosa -¡Con el Rey Leónidas!

Ambos ríen unos momentos, pero Jared da dos zancadas de gigante y estampa a Jensen contra la pared, entre el minúsculo mueble de cocina y la entrada al baño.

-¿Y yo cuando, Jenny¿Acaso tengo que sacar número? –le gruñe contra el pelo, sintiéndose de pronto furioso y dolido, porque no se convence de que ese tipo haya estado con Jensen, con **su** coestrella, que le haya besado, que le haya _mordido_ (porque mierda¡lo mordió!), que le haya poseído (porque nadie mordía cuellos sin poseer) y que le haya hecho quizás cuántas cosas más. -¿Cuándo yo?

Ackles intentó zafarse los primeros momentos, pero el recuerdo de su affair con Butler estaba muy fresco y el cuerpo de Jared muy cerca, y de pronto se dio cuenta que tenía ganas, que _quería_, pero que no tenía (ni había tenido) idea de cómo expresarlo…

-…Cuando quieras Jay… -le dijo entonces, levantando ligeramente la cabeza, rozando la nariz con el cuello de su compañero y agradeció que fuera tan alto y que le sostuviera al encerrarlo contra la pared porque las rodillas le temblaban y estaba seguro de que caería.

Pasos entonces suenan en el exterior y tres golpes en la puerta les separan de golpe.

-¡Kim los llama chicos! –y era uno de los chicos de electricidad, seguramente le habían pedido que, camino a su sección, les llamara.

Jensen se sujeta con algo de disimulo en una de las sillas y Jared respira pesadamente en la cocina.

-…Tenemos que…

-Si, si ya lo sé.

Ackles se gira para salir, pero su compañero vuelve a arremeter, y esta vez le roba un beso profundo pero corto. En los instantes que duró le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y sujetó la barbilla con la mano libre, más posesivo que nunca, en una actitud que el mayor nunca había visto.

Mientras Jensen se recuperaba de la impresión, Jared le arregló de nuevo la ropa para que el cardenal no se viera.

-Vamos.

* * *

Esta vez estaban en el trailer de Jared. Se les había hecho entrega del nuevo guión. Tenían dos días para leerlo y memorizar al menos las primeras páginas, porque al parecer el clima les jugaría una mala pasada y no lograrían acelerar las grabaciones. 

No habían vuelto a hablar del beso ni del cardenal en todo el día. No querían hablar de eso de nuevo, pero sabían que ya se había roto algo que no podía ser arreglado. Se habían tocado más de lo que decía el _contrato_, más de lo que _se suponía_ se iban a tocar.

Entonces el teléfono de Jensen suena. Jared levanta la mirada extrañado. Es medianoche y nadie llama a Jensen a medianoche.

-¿No vas a contestar? –le pregunta.

-No conozco el número.

-Podría ser importante.

Ackles tomó el teléfono con desgano.

-Si no es mi familia le colgaré. –descuelga- Hola. –y le cambia la cara. –Eh… sí, claro que me acuerdo. –un amago de sonrisa nace en su cara. Se esfuerza por ocultarlo. Jared le mira de reojo. No ha cortado, pero NO es de su familia. –Todo bien, si, el clima no nos deja grabar… -de pronto se toca el cuello, en la zona del cardenal, lo hace en un gesto casi inconsciente, pero que hace que algo hierva en Jared. –Si, no te preocupes, claro, te llamaré… Ok, si no hay problema. Adiós.

Intenta concentrarse de vuelta en el guión, pero no puede.

-¿Tienes una cerveza? –le pregunta a Padalecki, intentando distraerse

-En la nevera, como siempre. –_como si tuvieras que preguntar_.

Jared le mira levantarse, tocarse la barbilla, _rozar levemente los labios_, se inclina ligeramente buscando una cerveza y su compañero piensa en ese trasero monumental que el tal Gerard Butler había abierto como una nuez. ¿Habría gemido como una chica¿Habría estado tan apretado que doliese? Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos¿cómo podía estar pensando esas cosas¡Era Jensen¡Novio de Dan, amigo de Sandy¡SU mejor amigo!

Pero ese era justamente el punto.

_Era_ Jensen.

De pronto caminó hasta él, le quitó la cerveza de las manos y, acorralándolo por segunda vez en el día, lo besó otra vez.

-Jensen ya no aguanto, no fue tu madre maldición, no fue y no cortaste –le reclamó entre besos -¿Piensas en él¿Piensas en lo que te hizo¿Eh? Apuesto que lo haces.

-Ja-Jared…

Y de pronto las manos bajo la camiseta y los tirones a la ropa entre besos y lenguas.

-Jensen…

Lo tomó de la cintura con fuerza, un brazo soportando el peso del cuerpo, una mano empujando la nuca. Jared era un manojo de posesividad y ansias, dos metros de apuros y calentura en aumento exponencial.

No quiso esperar hasta la cama. Jensen estaba medio montado sobre el mueble, y sus propias manos ya estaban sobre el cinturón del otro, forcejeando hacia un camino que se imaginaba, pero nunca había visto.

Jared lamió la barbilla de Jensen y cerró los labios sobre la manzana de adán mientras su compañero jadeaba y se dejaba manejar. La mano enorme cerrada sobre su miembro, en un ritmo suicida que estaba sacándole el corazón por la boca.

-Jensen…

Y de pronto sintió como Ackles se retorcía sobre sí mismo y sobre su pecho, soltando un quejido que le partió la garganta desde lo más profundo.

-Jared…

Padalecki seguía quieto en su posición, repentinamente sorprendido de su propio actuar. Sujeta a Jensen como si fuera de cristal, y no se atreve a hablar. Siente los pantalones ajustados, pero no atina a nada. Sin embargo quien se mueve esta vez es el mayor, dejando vagar su mano hasta la entrepierna de Jared, acariciando sobre el jeans. Su respiración suena como lija sobre madera y no levanta la cabeza, los ojos fijos en la hebilla del cinturón.

-Jen-…

-¿Lo quieres, Jay? Yo lo quiero, y lo quiero ahora…

Enredados, fusionados, sin saber qué paso era de cada uno llegaron a la cama pegada a la pared, un poco más angosta de lo necesario, pero qué importaba, con Jared todas las camas eran pequeñas, angostas y debiluchas, porque eran varias docenas de kilos de músculo embistiendo y eran brazos de gigante soportando su propio deseo como si no pesara tonelada y media.

De espaldas a la cama, con la nariz pegada en la almohada, con las manos rasgando las paredes o la espalda de Padalecki. Un gemido tras otro en la garganta, una súplica que brota de los labios hasta que un choque eléctrico les parte la espina y les vacía el alma.

Jensen se deja caer sobre la cama con los brazos abiertos. Sus piernas aún rodean la cintura de Jared, con la cadera levantada y las rodillas temblando. El otro, por su lado, apoya las manos junto a las costillas de su compañero y deja caer la cabeza, jadeando y sin poder recordar la última vez que estuvo tan, pero tan cansado.

-…Todavía apretas Jen… -susurró de pronto.

-…Eres un maldito gigante… ¿crees que soy de goma?

Jared se inclinó hasta alcanzar su boca, metiéndole la lengua de nuevo, y terminando al atrapar su labio inferior entre los suyos, frotando narices y obligando a Jensen a elevarse un poco.

-Eres mi chica, Jenny… -se burló sonriendo –mi delicada y deliciosa chica…

-En tus sueños Padalecki…

Entretenido en repartir besos por el fuerte cuello de Ackles, Jared se topó con cardenales que no eran de su autoría. Frunció un poco el ceño al pensar que no era el primero en recorrer el cuerpo de Jensen, pero prefirió quitar el pensamiento de su cabeza. En ese preciso instante Gerard Butler estaba a muchos kilómetros de ahí, solo y congelándose en su enorme cama.

O al menos eso quería pensar mientras lamía el lugar amoratado, logrando hacer cosquillas a su amante.

-¿Cuándo lo haremos de nuevo, Jensen?

-¿De nuevo? Deja al menos que pueda volver a sentarme.

Lentamente Jared salió de su cuerpo y se dedicó a plantar besos cortos por el pecho de su compañero, bajando por el estómago, entretenido especialmente en el ombligo (descubriendo que Jensen era muy cosquilloso). Ambas manos siguieron el mismo camino un poco más rápido, separando de nuevo las piernas y arañando los muslos.

-Jay…

-¿Mm? –musitó, ocupado en lamer su ingle y apretar las nalgas.

-Jay, Jay, Jay… -enredó los dedos en su pelo, pero en vez de acariciar, le separó un poco de su cuerpo –No bromeo cuando digo que eres _enorme…_

-…Oh… ya entiendo… -con una risita avergonzada, Padalecki trepó por su cuerpo hasta amarrar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del Ackles y descansar la cabeza en su hombro. -¿Entonces qué hacemos?

-Para mí está bien quedarme muy quieto y dormir.

-Aburrido.

-Pareces un niño.

-Tengo varios añitos menos que tú…

-Eso no te hace un niño…

Jared se acomodó un poco más y finalmente atrapó el cobertor que estaba junto a la pared y lo colocó sobre ambos.

-Buenas entonces Jensen.

-…Buenas entonces Jared…

* * *

-¿Y Jensen? 

-Está un poquito enfermo Eric¿podrías disculparlo por hoy? Podríamos revisar mis escenas.

-¿Qué tiene? –preguntó Kim.

-Lo intoxiqué de amor. –sonrió.

Manners rió a mandíbula batiente, pero Kripke no lo acompañó esta vez.

-¿Qué pasó, Jared? –preguntó, muy serio. –No podemos perder días. El clima está por empeorar.

-Em… bueno… Fue mi culpa Eric… lo siento… Estará bien por la tarde…

Kim agregó algo más a favor de Padalecki y finalmente el hombre clave de la serie suspiró con un resignado "Tómense el día libre"

-Tiene que estar bien mañana –dijo el productor –Eric no les perdonará más faltas.

-Como digas.

Saludando a todos los que se le cruzaron en su camino, Jared avanzó hacia su trailer, abriendo la puerta despacio por si él seguía durmiendo.

-¿Jeeeny? –llamó bajito, escuchando la voz de su compañero de fondo… pero no respondiéndole.

-Claro… Claro. ¡No digas eso! –risas –Jajaja, por supuesto que iré a verte cuando vuelva a Montreal…… Dame un respiro, no seas exigente…… De acuerdo, sí, cuidate tú también. Hablamos.

En la cocina, apoyado en una pared que lo ocultaba, Jared miraba el piso. No que creyera que por una noche de sexo Jensen era suyo y solo suyo pero…

Se mordió el labio un poco nervioso. Sabía quién estaba al otro lado de teléfono. Lo sabía de sobra. Montreal era –ahora –sinónimo de Gerard Butler, y Jared de pronto se sentía pequeño, carente de talento y feo al lado del famosísimo Rey Leónidas. ¿Qué podía ofrecer él mejor que el escocés de ojos increíbles? (Porque tenía que aceptarlo, el tipo era una verdadera serpiente).

Con un puchero en los labios apareció junto a Ackles y le abrazó por el cuello, sin decir palabra.

-¿Q-qué pasa? –le preguntó el otro, sorprendido.

-¿Me vas a dejar por Butler?

-¿Qu-..¿_Dejar_¿Por-…¡Jared¿qué dices?!

-¿Lo vas a hacer, Jensen?

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Seguro?

-¡Jared…!

-¿Seguro?

-Sinceramente no sé de donde sacas tanta tontería, a ver… -con algo de esfuerzo se desenredó del abrazo y se sentaron juntos en la cama –Mírame Padatonto. Que me mires. –al fin se encontraron los ojos y Jensen le sonrió de manera más tranquilizadora, al tiempo que le tomaba la cara con ambas manos –Hey¿de dónde sacas esas tonterías¿Dejarte¿Por Gerard? Por Dios, Jared. Eres mil veces más importante que Butler.

Enfrentado a los ojos brillantes de Jared, Jensen se sintió más Dean que nunca, porque así como el Winchester no podía negarse a la mirada llorosa de Sammy, él no podía con los pucheros de su compañero, aunque Padalecki fuera menos conciente de eso que el personaje que caracterizaba.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso, Jay? –le volvió a preguntar, intentando que volviera a sonreír. Ante el silencio, solo sonrió él, y expulsó aire que no sabía que tenía atrapado –Tonto. Apenas lo vi una vez…

-Unas _varias_.

-Ok, estás celoso –concluyó, terminando con el contacto. El menor le siguió con la mirada mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba frente a él -¿Qué quieres que haga¿Necesitas algo así como… una _prueba_?

-¿Una prueba?

-Claro. ¿Crees que te dejaré por Gerard? Anda, pruébame.

Durante un par de minutos Jared pensó que la palabra _Dejar_ estaba siendo recurrentemente usada, en contra de la que debería ser la apropiada, que era _Cambiar_.

"No voy a _dejarte_" suena muy distinto a "No voy a _cambiarte_" Porque solo se dejaban quienes se pertenecían.

-¿Qué tenemos, Jensen?

-…¿Qué?

-¿Qué somos ahora?

Sin respuesta, al rubio no le quedó más que abandonar su postura de ofendido.

-Yo-…No lo sé… Jared… -nervioso se levantó, olvidándose por completo del escocés y de Montreal -¿Tenemos que ser algo más de… lo que ya somos? Quiero decir…

-Ok, ok, ok, ok –Padalecki se levantó rápidamente haciendo gestos para que el otro dejara de hablar –Entonces no me odias, no me dejas, sigo siendo Jay, sigues siendo Jenny, yo te abrazo en cámara y tu sonríes ¿verdad?

-…Y después tu abrazas a Sandy y le dices todas esas cosas rosadas de "eres mi chica y miren todos como es de chiquita y me cabe en los brazos" y yo voy con Dan para que arregle la corbata que el gorila de mi mejor amigo desarmó cuando se me colgó del cuello gritando algo como "¡Te amo, Jensen¡Bésame en honor al fandom!"

-¡Nunca he dicho algo así! …Pero se nos viene una entrevista la próxima semana…

Ambos rieron más relajados, topándose con los guiones sobre la mesa –donde habían quedado antes que Butler llamara la noche anterior –.

-Creo que mejor nos concentramos ¿eh?

-Eric se veía un poco aterrador hoy.

-Y si Kim se entera de que no nos sabemos los diálogos, se verá _algo más_ que aterrador.

Jared alcanzó ambos folios mientras Jensen volvía a sentarse –sobre la cama porque, _Mierda Jared, realmente eres un maldito gigante…_ -.

-No te preocupes Jenny, a la próxima le dedicaremos más tiempo a las preliminares.

Su risa quedó sofocada por el cojín que le golpeó la cara, pero se las arregló para devolverlo con igual grado de precisión.

Mientras bromearan y no se colocaran muy serios, podían lidiar con la bestia que habían liberado. Podrían burlarse del rey Leónidas cuanto quisieran y jugarían a que Montreal era una especie de Jaula de Locas, en donde podrían andar de la mano y hacerse mechas rubias y rojas en el pelo a manos de un peluquero con una melena azul y piercing en toda la oreja que les diría "¡Niñas¡Pensé que me habían abandonado!"

Ya verían como lidiar con la invitación que el escocés les había hecho –a ambos –a su casa en Montreal.

Lo único que sabían era ese día dejarían que el mítico rey guerrero les mimara y –quién sabe –quizás hasta compartieran _gustitos_ en común.

* * *

**++Finnis++**


End file.
